ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Unchained
|publisher = |released = December 16th, 2022|ratings = (North America) (Europe) (Portugal) (Japan) (South Korea) (Australia) (Brazil)|series = |platforms = Nintendo Switch|media = Cartridge|input = Joy-Con Power Glove}}Super Smash Bros. Unchained is a Japanese-American crossover fighting video game, being the sixth installment on the series. It is developed by and and published by , being released for Nintendo Switch on December 16th, 2022. Synopsis Set years after Ultimate, a new threat known as the Hive aims for the conquest of the NintendoVerse as a group of heroes and villains must stop it. Characters * = formerly an Assist Trophy. Playable Returning *'Mario' (voiced by Charles Martinet) - an adventurous Italian plumber who leads a group of heroes out to stop the Hive. **'Dr. Mario' (also voiced by Charles Martinet) - TBD *'Luigi' (also voiced by Charles Martinet) - Mario's cowardly younger brother who aids him with stopping TBD. *'Princess Peach' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - the beautiful and kind ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom who is Mario's love interest and is TBD. *'Yoshi' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a cute green dinosaur who is Mario's best friend, using his tongue to grab distant objects or reach distant places. *'Bowser' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - the vicious king of the Koopas who reluctantly helps out the heroes on stopping the Hive. *'Wario' (also voiced by Charles Martinet) - a greedy doppelgänger of Mario who TBD. *'Donkey Kong' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Diddy Kong' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'King K. Rool' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Link' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Princess Zelda' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Ganondorf/Ganon' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Pikachu' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - an electric type rodent-like Pokémon who TBD. **'Detective Pikachu' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - a talking Pikachu who solves mysteries and TBD, serving as an alternate skin for Pikachu. *'Jigglypuff' (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Pokémon Trainer' (voiced by Max Mittelman if male and Cristina Pucelli if female) - TBD **'Squirtle' (vocal effects by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD **'Ivysaur' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Charizard' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Incineroar' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Mewtwo' (voiced by Dan Green) - a legendary Pokémon who is TBD. *'Lucario' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Kirby' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a cute pink ball creature who gets the abilities from objects if he swallows them. *'Meta Knight' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'King Dedede' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Samus Aran' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Inkling' (voiced by Seth Green if male and Tara Strong if female) - TBD *'Captain Falcon' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - TBD *'Fox McCloud' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Falco Lombardi' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD *'Wolf O'Donnell' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Duck Hunt Duo' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Villager' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin if male and Jessica DiCicco if female) - TBD *'Isabelle' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Pit' (voiced by Antony Del Rio) - TBD *'Palutena' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD *'Little Mac' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD * * Licensed *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a free-spirited blue hedgehog who is known as the "fastest thing alive", reuniting with the heroes in order to stop the Hive's sinister plans. *'Mega Man' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Pac-Man' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Ryu' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - TBD *'Ken Masters' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - TBD *'Solid Snake' (voiced by David Hayter) - TBD *'Joker' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD *'Simon Belmont' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - TBD New *'/Captain Aurus Zinn/' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'/Rachel/' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'/Waluigi/*' (also voiced by Charles Martinet) - TBD *'Ashley' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'and Ana' *'/Lickatung/' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'/Beaverflood/' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'/Spring Man/' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'/Giovanni/' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - the sinister head of Team Rocket who aids the heroes in stopping the Hive for his own reasons. *'/Hades/*' (voiced by S. Scott Bullock) - the king of the underworld who TBD. *'/Cougtress/' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD * Licensed *'/Amy Rose/' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - Sonic's brave and caring love interest who joins the heroes to stop the Hive from achieving TBD. *'/Shadow the Hedgehog/*' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - Sonic's mysterious arch-rival who aims to stop TBD. *'/Chun-Li/' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a Chinese martial artist who TBD. *'/Shantae/' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - TBD *'/Crash Bandicoot/' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a somehow insane bandicoot who helps out the heroes to TBD. *'/Spyro the Dragon/' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'/Leon Kennedy/' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'/Claire Redfield/' (voiced by Alyson Court) - TBD *'Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'/Gordon Freeman/' (non-speaking) - TBD *'/Sans/' (non-speaking) - TBD Bosses *'The Hive' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - a powerful monster who TBD. *'Necrozema' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Mother Brain' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Psycho Mantis' (also voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Lord Nightmare' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Mike Pollock) - TBD *'Dr. Neo Cortex' (voiced by Lex Lang) - TBD *'The Nemesis' (voiced by Gregg Berger) - TBD *'Risky Boots' (also voiced by Cristina Vee) - TBD *'Flowey' (non-speaking) - TBD * * Assist trophies *'Master Hand' (also voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD *'Toad' (also voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Princess Daisy' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'Princess Rosalina' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Bowser Junior' (also voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - Bowser's bratty son who TBD. *'Chibi Robo' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Pichu' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Mew' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Krystal' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD * Licensed *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Sky' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - TBD *'Rottytops' (voiced by Cherami Leigh) - TBD *'Dr. Wily' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Zero' (also voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Guile' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Aku Aku' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD *'Coco Bandicoot' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - TBD *'Sparx the Dragonfly' (voiced by André Sogliuzzo) - TBD *'Raiden' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD *'Liu Kang' (voiced by Matthew Yang King) - TBD *'Princess Kitana' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Alyx Vance' (voiced by ) - TBD *'G-Man' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Papyrus' (non-speaking) - TBD Plot The game begins with you having to choose one of the many playable characters to be as for the story. It then cuts to a TBD. Endings See Super Smash Bros. Unchained/Endings. Arenas * Items Trivia *In addition to their existing deals with Sega, Capcom, Bandai Namco Entertainment and Konami, Nintendo reached additional agreements with Activision, WayForward, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Valve Corporation and Toby Fox to include select characters from their franchises into the game. *Some characters feature new voice actors for them. **Detective Pikachu's voice in the game is based on Ryan Reynolds' voice for the character in the film adaption. Category:Video games Category:Nintendo Category:Sora Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2022 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas